SasuSaku NaruHina the new Enimies have arrived!
by HebiUchihaSasuke
Summary: New eneimies far worse than the Akatsuki and more stronger even though Madara is gone and the main hidden villages are back to peace, but that doesn't mean a for more worse Org. arrive and take the Jinchuuriki from their hands. What will the villagers?
1. Chapter 1

The day was any other in the village of Konoha of the Hidden Leaf, a group of ninja huddled in the training grounds. The number of the training ninjas was no other than naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga, after the great war against madara Uchiha he was finally put to Justice for his crims and the Akatsuki was defeated and cease to exist.

"So Teme you think you can beat me now sense I have learned new Tech. and finally controlled the Demon fox inside me?" Naruto said with a grin on his face

"Tch, you wish dope just because you learned new stuff doesn't mean you can beat my ass like I can beat yours like nothing" said Sasuke with an evil smirk of his ego

Sakura sighed annoyed by the two stubborn ninjas always having their little "rivarly" agaist eachother

"Why can't they just face the facts and see that they can't beat eachother by their own egos and stubborness, why can't it just end and stay as it is" she said still annoyed

The girl beside her with long dark hair her skin pale but with a red blush on her cheeks her eyes pale with no pupils as she pokes both her index fingers nervously starring at the two aswell with Sakura words escape from her lips " M-maybe it i-is hard f-f-for them t-to br-r-reak that habit of theirs.."

"I guess that's true its sometimes hard to break old habits of theirs"

~At the Konoha forest~

Two black figures hoping through the branches of the trees one tall figure wearing a black cloak with two weapons on his back one of the weapons are a long 2-handled like sword with two dragon symbols on the guard of the blade and markings on the blade, the other is a black and silver sycthe with blood red eyes on the top of the staff of the sycthe. The tallish figure is also male wearing a orange mask identical to Madaras old mask with three holes on the mask , his eyes are a crimson color of red with a black slit in the middle of his eyes.

"We have to take the Uchiha to the base aswell as the Jinchuuriki" He said with a emotionless tone.

The other member with him is a female wearing the same cloak as he has but wearing a hoodie ontop of her head her eyes are thecrystal clear of purple with scrolls strapped on her waist. She wears an Akatsuki ring on her left thumb she nodded in agreement without any complaint and argument.

"Alright spread out you know what to do when you find them alright?" the man said with the same tone

"Hai..Maikeru-san I will not fail you" in a quiet tone he can hear and went the other direction on the south side of the village.

The man gained speed up to the north main gate launching himself ontop of the gate his gaze looking around the village of his specialized eyes looking at the chakras of the villagers and ninjas knowing none of them is the ones he needs.

That is my first chapter of the fanfic hope you like it there will be some romance in the chapters and actions!


	2. Chapter 2

The day was any other in the village of Konoha of the Hidden Leaf, a group of ninja huddled in the training grounds. The number of the training ninjas was no other than naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga, after the great war against madara Uchiha he was finally put to Justice for his crims and the Akatsuki was defeated and cease to exist.

"So Teme you think you can beat me now sense I have learned new Tech. and finally controlled the Demon fox inside me?" Naruto said with a grin on his face

"Tch, you wish dope just because you learned new stuff doesn't mean you can beat my ass like I can beat yours like nothing" said Sasuke with an evil smirk of his ego

Sakura sighed annoyed by the two stubborn ninjas always having their little "rivarly" agaist eachother

"Why can't they just face the facts and see that they can't beat eachother by their own egos and stubborness, why can't it just end and stay as it is" she said still annoyed

The girl beside her with long dark hair her skin pale but with a red blush on her cheeks her eyes pale with no pupils as she pokes both her index fingers nervously starring at the two aswell with Sakura words escape from her lips " M-maybe it i-is hard f-f-for them t-to br-r-reak that habit of theirs.."

"I guess that's true its sometimes hard to break old habits of theirs"

~At the Konoha forest~

Two black figures hoping through the branches of the trees one tall figure wearing a black cloak with two weapons on his back one of the weapons are a long 2-handled like sword with two dragon symbols on the guard of the blade and markings on the blade, the other is a black and silver sycthe with blood red eyes on the top of the staff of the sycthe. The tallish figure is also male wearing a orange mask identical to Madaras old mask with three holes on the mask , his eyes are a crimson color of red with a black slit in the middle of his eyes.

"We have to take the Uchiha to the base aswell as the Jinchuuriki" He said with a emotionless tone.

The other member with him is a female wearing the same cloak as he has but wearing a hoodie ontop of her head her eyes are thecrystal clear of purple with scrolls strapped on her waist. She wears an Akatsuki ring on her left thumb she nodded in agreement without any complaint and argument.

"Alright spread out you know what to do when you find them alright?" the man said with the same tone

"Hai..Maikeru-san I will not fail you" in a quiet tone he can hear and went the other direction on the south side of the village.

The man gained speed up to the north main gate launching himself ontop of the gate his gaze looking around the village of his specialized eyes looking at the chakras of the villagers and ninjas knowing none of them is the ones he needs.

That is my first chapter of the fanfic hope you like it there will be some romance in the chapters and actions!

(also can you please tell me how I can add more chapters onto the story so I may make more to make it more interesting)


End file.
